You're Here, There's Nothing I Fear
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Vanessa Isobel Force is an upcoming multi threat/ professional historic Reenactor gracing Hollywood with her talent and charm. But what does she have in common with Patrick Jane? AU


**You're Here, There's Nothing I Fear**

**I do not own The Mentalist or any of the songs used.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Vanessa Isobel Force is an upcoming multi threat/ professional historic Reenactor gracing Hollywood with her talent and charm. But what does she have in common with Patrick Jane? AU**

Patrick Jane found himself smiling for the first time in seventeen years.

His boss's boss had gotten the group tickets to see a live reenactment of the medieval European years. The tickets had originally been for his daughter and her friend when they returned from Spain, but due to an unplanned strike by the airports overseas, he had offered the tickets to the team. He had also told them to "dress up if they didn't want to get fruit tossed at them".

True to his warning, everyone had gone shopping and was wearing some kind of costume. Wayne Rigsby was dressed as a poet, his son Benny was a peasant boy, Grace Van Pelt was a princess in pink, Kimball Cho was a merchant of some kind, Teresa Lisbon was a peasant maiden and Patrick was a magician. Needless to say, the entire group looked like they fitted right in with the oddly dressed travelers from another time.

"Oh, look! There's a tournament!" squealed Grace happily, pointing to a parchment flyer that was nailed to a post. Sure enough, there was to indeed be a tournament later on that day. Everyone agreed to split up and meet at the entrance to the arena for the show before splitting up to do their own things.

Patrick found himself smiling as Teresa dragged him from stall to stall, admiring everything from hand woven scarves to delicious smelling food.

Suddenly, a cloaked person accidently bumped into him.

"I'm so sorry," apologized the person before scuttling off.

Patrick followed the hooded person with his eyes, noticing how she maneuvered around the large crowds with much practice. He caught a sight of the hem of a long dress before she was swallowed up.

"Patrick?" Teresa called out, snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just thought I saw someone," he muttered, shaking his head before following her as she dragged him over to where people were attempting to pull a sword from a stone.

"Feast yer eyes on this!" bellowed a man before grabbing the hilt and tugging.

"Get off yer high horse!" shouted someone else before shoving him away.

"Get away from there, won't you now? We're waiting for the true heir to the kingdom to arrive, not some idiotic blockhead like you!" shouted a guard with a wicked looking blade on his hip, shoving away the men who were trying to yank the sword from the stone.

Patrick saw the hooded person again, this time ducking into a shop that sold flowers.

He shook his head again, thinking he was going paranoid.

He was so focused on clearing his head that he failed to notice where he was going until he slammed into someone hard enough to knock him off his feet.

"Watch it, won't you?" growled the man, taking a step towards the man.

"Back it off!" shouted Teresa, planting herself in front of her boyfriend and giving the man a fierce glare, which sent him whimpering off. She in exchange held out her hand for him to pull himself up with, which he was glad for.

After another two hours of wandering about, Patrick and Teresa found themselves at the entrance to the tournament, where there were jugglers, musicians and even a few animal acts amusing the patrons before they could be let in. Teresa became flustered when a portly man winked at her, causing for her to curl up into Patrick's side as he sent a glare in his direction.

Finally, the hour arrived and everyone surged inside, Patrick was able to pick out his teammates easily as he and Teresa threaded their way past everyone.

Once they were settled, a loud fanfair sounded as everyone stood to show respect for the royal family. In a box directly accros from the CBI team entered. There was a woman with fading red hair in a purple gown and a man wearing a crown. But it was the girl that took Patrick's breath away.

She a dressed in a pale blue dress with blue ribbons decorating the neckline, sleeves and hem, a white over dress with dramatically slashed butterfly sleeves, a royal blue sash like belt which held a purse and a deadly looking dagger, and blue slippers on her dainty feet. Her dark blonde curls looked like she had just tumbled out of bed, but it only added to her beauty, along with her sparkling blue eyes and flawless skin. The more he looked at her, the more he could make out her features. Her cheeks had dimples. She wore a simple gold diadem on her head. She carried herself with dignity and poise.

"Patrick, what are you looking at?" Teresa asked him softly.

"The princess," he muttered, tearing his eyes away from the beautiful girl to look at his boss.

"Why?" she asked as another fanfair sounded and out parade the knights with their coat of arms hand embroidered onto flags snapping in the wind. "Isnt she too young for you?" she teased him, catching sight of the girl who had her boyfriend's eye.

"She looks like my daughter the way I've imagined her to look like, if she were still alive," muttered Patrick, forcing the tears down.

And so the team watched the show, cheering for whoever they liked. At long last, the green knight came out as the winner.

"You're prize is to be the hand of my daughter!" boomed the king, turning around to present the princess, only to find that she was gone.

A surge of panic welled up in Patrick's belly as he frantically looked around for the princess.

Suddenly a new knight entered the arena, carrying a shield and a lance. Patrick recognized who it was instantly.

The knight stopped the horse halfway through the arena and removed the helmet, to reveal the princess.

"I am the Princess Isobel, fair and beautiful, daughter of King Rupert and Queen Ellinor, and I will be competing for my own hand!" she shouted before drawing her leather glove and throwing it down in front of the green knight who stood in front of the shocked king and queen.

"Well, this is a new twist," muttered Cho as the two began to fight. It was obvious that the princess had a cool head, judging by the way the green knight wildly fought the princess. Within moments, the princess had disarmed the knight and had him at the end of a sword.

"I yield," announced the green knight in a loud, clear and frightened voice.

The princess smirked as she resheathed her blade and went up to the king and queen and knelt.

"I do not wish to marry for anything but love, like you did." Despite her soft voice, it carried well in the crowded arena. "Would you at least grant me that much?"

The king stood and walked down to where his daughter was kneeling.

"For you my dear beloved child, anything. If you wished to marry the stableboy, then I would give my blessing. Ellinor, what were we thinking, pressing marriage onto our only child? Forgive us, dear child."

"There is but naught to forgive, father. You were only doing thing as you saw them as doing," she assured him. "Next time you decide to do something like this, ask me."

The king looked like he was going to say something but then his head exploded.


End file.
